


Say Yes to This

by rosefox



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Filk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Valley Forge, everyone is gay for alexander hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosefox/pseuds/rosefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limping Laurens. Helpful Hamilton. Lusty Lafayette. Molasses cookies. Snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes to This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poetry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say No to This](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/163715) by Lin-Manuel Miranda. 



[MULLIGAN]  
There's nothing like winter in the war  
Someone feeling kind meets someone feeling sore  
There's hunger in the air, you can smell it  
And Alexander's by himself. I'll let him tell it.

[HAMILTON]  
I hadn't slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You never seen an aide-de-camp  
More in need of a break  
Longing for the summertime  
Missing the heat  
That's when my fellow soldier Laurens walked in looking beat, he said:

[LAURENS]  
I know you're in the general's service  
I'm so sorry, I don't mean to be rude  
But I don't know where to go, and I'm desperate for food...

[HAMILTON]  
He said:

[LAURENS]  
Mess sergeant's doin' me wrong  
Skimpin' me, scrimpin' me, I'm limpin', see...  
Suddenly all the stew is gone  
I don't have the strength to go on

[HAMILTON]  
So I offered him a crust, I offered him my trust, he said

[LAURENS]  
You're too kind, sir

[HAMILTON]  
We shared molasses cookies that a friend had sent  
He had a tattered tent, he said:

[LAURENS]  
This one's mine, sir

[HAMILTON]  
Then I said, "well, I should head back to work,"  
He blushed hot, he led me to his cot  
Loosened his cravat--

[LAURENS]  
Stay?

[HAMILTON]  
Hey...

[LAURENS]  
Hey...

[HAMILTON]  
That's when I began to say:  
John, show me how to  
Say yes to this  
I don't know how to  
Say yes to this

I should shun a guy's embraces  
But how sweet and shy his face is

[LAURENS]  
Whoa...

[HAMILTON]  
Yes, show me how to

[HAMILTON/ENSEMBLE]  
Say yes to this

[HAMILTON]  
I don't know how to

[HAMILTON/ENSEMBLE]  
Say yes to this

[HAMILTON]  
I keep saying that I should go

[ENSEMBLE]  
Go! Go! Go!

[HAMILTON]  
Then his mouth is on mine, teaching me to say...

[ENSEMBLE]  
Yes! Yes!  
Say yes to this!  
Yes! Yes!  
Say yes to this!  
Yes! Yes!  
Say yes to this!  
Yes! Yes!  
Say yes to this!

[HAMILTON]  
I wish I could say that was the last time  
I said that last time. It became a pastime  
A month into this endeavor I received a letter  
From Marquis de Lafayette, even better, it said:

[LAFAYETTE]  
Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good fettle  
And eating well enough to keep up your mettle  
In the company of people like me. You're in luck  
You see, that was my boy who you decided to

[HAMILTON]  
Fuuuu—

[LAFAYETTE]  
Alors! You thought you owned, instead you borrow  
So you'll pay for all your plowing in another fellow's furrow  
Eh, bien sûr, you may keep plundering his barrow  
If I may plunder yours. Let's say, this time tomorrow?

[HAMILTON]  
I hid the letter and I raced to his place  
Yelled "You knew?!" to his face  
He said:

[LAURENS]  
Yes, sir!

[HAMILTON]  
Half dressed, apologetic. A mess, I looked  
Pathetic, he cried:

[LAURENS]  
No duress, sir!

[HAMILTON]  
Did you know he always wanted me?

[LAURENS]  
That's why I sent him a letter!

[HAMILTON]  
He flirted and he taunted me

[LAURENS]  
The real thing will be better

[HAMILTON]  
I am spoiled...

[LAURENS]  
You'll look so hot  
with him, helpless  
Just give him what he wants and you can have me  
  
Whatever you want  
If you play  
You can stay  
  
  
Tonight  
  
  
Helpless  
  
Whoa!  
  
  
Say it now  
Say yes to this  
  
  
  
  
  
Yes!  
  
  
Yes!  
  
  
Yes!  
  
  
Yes!  
We will say yes to this |    
[HAMILTON]  
I am helpless—how will we do this?  
  
I so want you  
I so want you  
  
I so...  
Lord, show me how to  
Say yes to this  
I don't know how to  
Say yes to this  
No man's ever had me helpless  
  
And my body's screaming "hell yes"  
  
Yes, show me how to  
Say yes to this  
Say it now  
Say yes to this  
I don't know how far we'll go  
  
But I want to know how to tell them  
  
Yes!  
  
  
Yes!  
  
  
Yes!  
  
  
Yes!  
Say yes to this...  
I will say yes to this  
Where they take me I will go  |    
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[ENSEMBLE]  
Say yes to this!  
  
Say yes to this!  
  
  
  
  
  
Say yes to this!  
  
Say yes to this!  
  
Go! Go! Go!  
  
Yes!  
  
Say yes to this!  
Yes!  
  
Say yes to this!  
Yes!  
  
Say yes to this!  
Yes!  
  
Say yes to this!  
  
  
Go go go...   
---|---|---  
  
[LAFAYETTE]  
So?

[HAMILTON]  
Come in, out of the snow

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Poetry for the prompt, and to yhlee for bringing that prompt to my attention.
> 
> The original text, these particular iterations of historical figures, and the music you hear in your head while reading this were created by Lin-Manuel Miranda and Alex Lacamoire. The notion of a Hamilton/Laurens/Lafayette triangle was inspired by the historical figures' incredibly flirtatious letters to one another. All errors of history, scansion, and rhyme are mine alone, except for the ones that can be fixed by reading Lafayette's lines in Daveed Diggs's outrrrrrrageous French accent.
> 
> If you'd like historically accurate molasses cookies to go with your glass of filk, I recommend [this 18th-century New England recipe](http://www.yankeemagazine.com/recipe/joe-froggers).


End file.
